The purpose of this application is to request funds for acquisition of an integrated gas chromatography mass spectrometer system (GC MS) with an electron capture detector and a workstation computer with dedicated software for instrument control, data acquisition and analysis. The instrument system requested comprises an Agilent Intuvio 9000 gas chromatograph with an Agilent 7693A auto injector an air cooled multimode inlet (enables split/splitless and large volume injections) and an Agilent micro electron capture detector with a splitter chip. The system is interfaced with an Agilent 5977B single quadrupole mass spectrometer with a High Efficiency Electron Impact ionization source and an oil free scroll roughing pump. The system includes a Workstation Computer with Agilent Mass Hunter software for instrument control and data analysis with the 2017 NIST library of 307,000 spectra for 267,000 compounds and retention indices for 87,000 compounds. This instrument system will be primarily used by 4 VA funded researchers (Major Users) for research in areas that include lipid metabolism and signaling in cardiovascular disease, the effects of diet and environmental chemicals on human health, regulation of blood clotting, treatment of muscle weakness in hospitalized patients, management and treatment of patients with ulcerative colitis, breast cancer and blast induced brain and retinal injuries. These are hematic areas of notable strength at the Lexington VA Medical Center and represent areas of medical research that are particularly relevant to Veterans. The instrument will be overseen and operated by highly experienced analytical chemists who will work together with the Major Users to ensure the requested instrument system is used efficiently to generate high quality reliable data to support their VA funded research projects. Administrative mechanisms are in place to control and monitor access to the instrument system. A business plan will be enacted to ensure sustainability of the instrument system so that the investment requested from this funding program will be repaid with a high level of research productivity.